hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Delcore44247/A Farewell to The Hurricane Delcores
A Farewell to the Hurricane Delcore Series. Hurricane Delcore started out as a one time thing. Made completely from imagination in 2016. I found Hypothetical hurricanes about a year later, and said- Hey ill put it here. Because of HHW's overwhelming support, Hurricane Delcore (0) known as Superstorm Delcore, was trending several times, and decided to throw another one out there. Since HHW liked the series I decided to make a whole series of Hypo Hurricanes. Now with 7 articles, I am officially retiring the Hurricane Delcore Series. While there will not be any more new ones, I will still edit and post updates on the storms. All 7 articles will be available to read on HHW. Lets go through and say one last farewell to the storms. Meet The Storms 1) Delcore's Medicane (DM,HD0) ''' Delcore's Medicane was a strong hurricane, which achieved its official peak intensity in the Atlantic Ocean before slamming Spain and Portugal as a C2. HD0 then got into the Mediteranean, when it was officially named Delcore's Medicane. DM started in 2016, but wasn't posted until 2017, upon joining the HHW wiki. DM eventuall hit second peak near Italy, as a C3, but quickly weakened when it slammed Italy. Delcore also eventually hit Albania and Greece insignificantly, as a small medicane. DM's numbers were 145mph official peak with a 951mb pressure. DM only caused about 13M in damages. Delcore's Medicane (Hurricane Delcore 2016) '''2) Superstorm Delcore (SD,HD1) The strongest of the series until the farewell storm. With a peak of 250mph, SD was the worst natural disaster in American History. Delcore hammered Northern Florida with winds in excess of 200mph. Northern Florida was a wreck, and everything in Delcore's path was GONE! Cars, trucks, busses, etc flipped and tossed. Houses torn up, or thrown off foundations. Well build buildings crumbled. It took Florida several years to rebuild. Jacksonville looked like a tornado war zone. Everything was gone. SD went on and did the same to Houston, flattening most of its homes and forests. SD crossed Mexico as a depression, and became a crossover storm, and grew major yet again. Delcore pounded California near Los Angeles as a Cat 3, doing major damage to houses, but well built structures stood tall. SD's numbers were 250mph, with a 844mb pressure. Delcore caused over 21 Trillion Dollars in damages. Superstorm Delcore '3) Hurricane Delcore 2 ' Another D7 Hypo Hurricane that stayed offshore. Delcore 2 passed south of Cuba, as a tropical storm, and did minimal damage. When Delcore went by Cuba, however, it stregnthed incredibly, and achieved C5 status when it brushed the western tip. Delcore did many billions of damage to western Cuba, before racing up the coast towards Florida. As Delcore left Cuba, it started to weaken in a high sheer zone, and weakened all the way down to a tropical storm. When Delcore landfalled in Florida it was only a tropical storm. Delcore 2 did minimal damage to Florida. Delcore 2 then started to strength off coast of southern Florida and eventually reattained C5 strength. Cape Hatteras got pummeled by the storm and got the outer eyewall of the Cat D6 hurricane. Later the storm made landfall in New York's Long Island and Connecticut as a C3 storm, doing much damage, mainly to forests, trees, and poorly built structures. Delcore 2 dissipated off the coast of Maine. Hurricane Delcore 2 (2018) '4) Hurricane Delcore 3 ' Hurricane Delcore 3 was insignificant, and only reached 90mph winds, being only a C1. Delcore 3 is the only storm that didn't become a major hurricane. Delcore 3 was also a pacific hurricane, which is unique as the only pacific hurricane of the series. Delcore 3 started near Mexico, but ended just south of California, which produced some strong currents that closed beaches. Hurricane Delcore 3 (Fall 2018) '5) Hurricane Delcore 4 ' Winter Hurricane that started near Puerto Rico in December. Delcore 4 stayed as a tropical storm and didn't produce much if any damage on Puerto Rico. However, when Delcore was just north of the island, it started to quickly intensify. Delcore 4 stayed in open ocean, and did not do much to the US at this point. Later in December, Delcore slammed Bermuda as a C5, 160mph. Bermuda witnessed the outer eyewall, o they probably only received C3 like winds. Only well built houses were fine, only damaged but not destroyed. Delcore 4 turned into a winter storm, as it moved north, and brought tropical storm force winds and feet of snow to New York and Connecticut. Hurricane Delcore 4 '6) Typhoon Delcore 5 ' The 2nd to last storm, Delcore 5 was the only Typhoon in the set. Delcore 5 was the second strongest system before the farewell storm, with 230mph winds. Typhoon Delcore pulverized the Philippine basin, and took a direct hit to the northern island. Delcore 5 officially landfalled as a C3, but was much stronger prior to landfalling. The nation still saw the after affects of a C5, but the winds were dying down. The main damages came from the surge and flooding. An estimate of 500m$ was released a week after the storm passed. Delcore 5 eventually went off to china is a tropical depression, only bringing in heavy rain, maybe some landslides in mountainous arias. Typhoon Delcore 5 (February- March 2019) 7) The Big One (Supercane Delcore) Coming soon! Category:Delcore's Category:Hurricane Delcore Series Category:Destructive storms Category:Megacanes Category:Hypercanes Category:Fantastic seasons Category:Fictional basins Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons